If We Ever Meet Again
by sweetLyte
Summary: A song fic! Inspired by Timbaland's song " If we ever meet again". Misty misses Ash's big moment and decides to ride out her despair at an ice cream bar, but when a complete stranger catches her crying, what will happen?


Quick note:

This is Misty's POV

This Is Ash's

Thankyou.

I do not own Pokemon and all affiliated characters! Damn it all.

"Misty, you are an idiot!" I tell myself as I walk through the nearly empty stadium, The Suzuran conference had ended, and many of the people had filed out. Only a few remained in the stadium and therefore some of the food establishments had remained opened in hopes that some lone tourist would walk in in their boredom. " How could I have been late to this? My stupid gym duties kept me away too long." I slapped my hand against my forehead, "What's worse? Ash won this one!" that's right, it had been all over banners, and jumbo screens in the city. Everyone was talking about his amazing victory. And I… I missed it, Ash is now a Pokemon master, And I, who am supposed to be his best friend was not there to cheer him on, or celebrate his victory. I could feel tears begin to form on my face, " I had better find someway to make myself feel better, or I'm just going to end up bawling my eyes out here alone." I looked at my cement colored surroundings to see two restaurants, one a fancy smancy steak dinner type place that was already loaded with people, the other a lonely pink and white stripped burger joint slash ice cream bar. " …Yea definitely going with that one."

" Guys it's no big deal, I knew I was gonna win this time!" I told my family and friends as I leaned back in my seat satisfied with myself. I had finally won at a major league, the Suzuran conference and I didn't feel like being modest about my victory this time, " Yea we won, my Pokemon were awesome, of course it helps when you have an awesome trainer like me!". I'm ecstatic… I mean, I'm a Pokemon Master now! That's all I ever wanted! I laughed aloud. All day I've been getting congratulations and praise for such a wonderful victory. It was the final round, my Pikachu versus Paul's Magmortar and Pikachu flash fried it! Ha! I felt great! And from the looks of it, everyone else did too, I watched Dawn and Brock stand near a crowd beaming with pride, bragging about how they've always coached and supported me the entire time. Which wasn't entirely true but hey, let them have their glory. My mom sat by me talking to Professor Oak and Tracey about how "her little boy" has grown, she burst into tears every few minutes. My Pokemon were happy too, they were out getting the VIP treatment after working so hard. The conference officials treated them for free, They were most likely napping in the seats of the hotel's Poke spa . Everything was going my way, I was relaxed and ready to enjoy a free steak dinner.

Yet, something was tugging me down. I racked my brain to figure out what it was. How could I feel this way when everything was perfect? I started to feel a bit suffocated, the restaurant began to feel overcrowded. Everyone was talking, the music was too loud, the smell of the extravagant food became overwhelming. " I have to make a run for it!" I waited until everyone was distracted and quietly got the hell out of there! The cool night air was a dramatic change, but it wasn't what I needed. I thought about walking around the entire gym to calm me down but for some reason the small burger joint next to the steak house seemed like a more appealing place to chill, " Heh who needs some fancy smancy food anyway? A burger sounds way better!" I entered the place, but it was completely empty save for some girl sitting alone in the corner booth. I couldn't help but glance at her as I walked towards the counter, she seemed so familiar. Her hair was pretty, red, long and shiny, " Looks soft too," I told myself. It occurred to me that maybe just maybe the girl was Misty but " _That's not possible." _Her hair was short, and I haven't spoken to her in years.

What's somebody like you, doin in a place like this?  
Say, did you come alone, or did you bring all your friends?

Say, what's your name, what you drinking  
I think I know what you're thinking  
Baby what's your sign, tell me yours I'll tell you mine  
Say, what's somebody like you doing in a place like this?

So the moment I walk into the place the clerk quickly welcomes me in and sits me down. As if he hasn't seen a customer in weeks! I order a banana split with a side of fries and he quickly prepares the order and rushes it to me. " What's the rush?" I ask,. The poor clerk responded apologetically " I'm so sorry dear, its just well… I've been needing to use the restroom for quite awhile. I just didn't want to go and have a customer walk into an empty restaurant." He blushed embarrassed " Well I'm here now you may go, thanks for the food" I smiled trying to reassure him that it was okay. " Thank you so much miss, if anyone comes in the store please tell them that I will be back shortly." I nodded and he zipped off. I started on my banana split. The ice cream was delicious! But no matter how great it was, It didn't distract me from my sadness, missing Ash's big moment, I couldn't help but feel downtrodden. " He must hate me…" By now the tears began to blur my vision. " If he even thinks of me!, which I'm sure he doesn't….he's probably happier than anything now that he's a Pokemon Master!" My voice was beginning to crack and my breathing became uneven. That's when I heard the door swing. I took a spoonful of ice cream in my mouth to calm me down. I didn't want this person to know I was crying. I glanced at him, when he wasn't looking. He was a dark haired teen in a formal white shirt and black tie. How odd, so well dressed and sitting here in a burger place…I had to turn away fast because he looked towards me . For some reason I feel like I know him.

I'll never be the same - if we ever meet again  
Won't let you get away - said if we ever meet again

So I'm sitting at the counter right? Its dead silent, and for some reason I can't help but keep looking at the red head in the booth, probably because she hasn't even turned to look at me yet. Or maybe it was cause she reminded me so much of Misty, I mean a redhead at an ice cream bar. Coincidence? I think so….ok that's really stupid, but hey red hair is really uncommon! From where I was I could see that she was eating a banana split with a side of….fries? She was dressed kind of formal for someone sitting alone at some burger place, Then again so am I. She noticed I was looking at her cause she became pretty fidgety. I scratched the back of my head and looked in another direction. _" Probably making her really uncomfortable_" I thought. That's when she freaked, " **OH the ClErk WILL be with You momentarilY He just needed to Use the RestrOOm**! She stated out loud. Random. However when she said that I got an unexpected look at her face. And lemme tell ya… what-a-face. She was beautiful, blue-green eyes, white skin, pink lips, and long eyelashes. Dressed in that blue dress of hers she looked like a mermaid. She was like …Misty in so many ways, but I was confident it wasn't her, I haven't seen or spoken to her in so long, why would she even care enough to come to visit me, or call even. Her voice took me by surprise…it was so familiar, it cracked as if she'd been crying.

Oh gosh! what was that? **That **my friends, is what happens when you suddenly remember a promise to some poor clerk and decide to blurt it out when you're a nervous wreck. I startled that guy. The only good that came out of my stupid outburst was that I had a direct view of his face, and lemme tell ya what-a-face. He had cute, large, brown eyes, strong chin, and well shaped lips. The best part? That load of hotness was checking me out! He looked at me! And I swear my self esteem shot up as his jaw dropped to the floor. I giggled quietly to myself. Maybe it was the dress I wore, it was form fitting and revealed a bit more of my bust than normal. Blue, and strapless, it ended a bit before my knees. He was looking at me alright! Then …it occurred to me that this guy might have just been a big perv and really had no interest in me at all. Just like that, my happiness went downhill, lower than where it started. I huffed, I had worn this dress in the hopes that I'd see Ash. I wanted a stare like that to come from him and only him. But now I haven't gotten enough nerve see him, I'll never know if his jaw would've dropped to the floor. I sunk right back down into the same funk I was in before.

This free fall's, got me so  
Kiss me all night don't ever let me go  
I'll never be the same  
If we ever meet again  
Say if we ever meet again

After my first real look at her, something inside me kept me from looking away. Maybe she's quiet cause she knows who I am, she's probably too shy to come near me…..yeah that's it! Using boldness I had only utilized in battles and confrontations, I stood up and headed towards her direction. _" Sauvé, Sauvé be Sauvé." _I told myself as I approached her booth. Tousling my hair nervously I joked, " Man how long is this guy gonna use the restroom eh? Makes me a little worried about what these burgers do to you !". Ewwwrrr… I just made a bathroom joke, yea suave. She looked up at me and any confidence I had ran back to the steak house. Her eyes were filled to the brim with tears and her lips quivered, it was at this time that I just **had** to crack another joke , " Heh? My small talk ain't that bad is it?"

The guy caught me crying. Crap! He turned a whole new shade of pale. He stood there as the situation became more awkward by the moment, yet… he sat down right in front of me like he hadn't said anything dumb, like I wasn't crying, like he had known me forever. " So ah…what's wrong?" He stared at me earnestly, like he truly wanted to know. With his earnest face and kind eyes, I just couldn't help but unload everything on him. "Its just, well I'm an idiot." He just smiled, "Really now? I wouldn't of thought that, especially after your little exclamation a few minutes ago." I gave him a stern look. He appeared nervous, "Heh…sorry trying to break a bit of the tension, obviously not working."

" _No." _I thought, _"Its definitely working_."

Do you come here much? I swear I've seen your face before (before, yeah)  
Hope you don't see me blush, but I can't help but want you more, more  
Baby tell me what's your story  
I ain't shy, don't you worry

I'm flirtin with my eyes, wanna leave with you tonight  
So do you come here much, I gotta see your face some more, some more

Cuz baby

I'll never be the same - if we ever meet again  
Won't let you get away - said if we ever meet again  
This free fall's, got me so  
Kiss me all night don't ever let me go  
I'll never be the same  
If we ever meet again 

I saw that. That smile. She thought my sarcasm was funny! I'm getting somewhere! "So why are you an idiot again? " I asked, trying to be cute. Her smile faltered, " Well I missed a big moment in my friends life, and now I'm too worried to confront him about it…I think he'd be really angry at me or worse, he wouldn't care at all about me period." _"Who wouldn't care about you?" _I asked myself, What am I saying? I barely know this person! She could be a complete brat for all I know… but I'm here to cheer her up and that's what I'm gonna do. " Come on now, there is not a moment in existence so **huge **that your friend would stay mad at you forever for missing! And if it turns out he doesn't care about you at all, screw him! The jerks obviously a real self centered idiot for getting mad at such a superficial thing. **His moment. **"

She giggled. Ugh. My heart skipped a beat, I am not used to the effects of being charming. She raised her finger in the air to catch my attention," Well he is really self centered, but definitely not a jerk! And I didn't just miss anything, I missed his first shot at the Suzuran conference." I scoffed , "And ? its not like he won." I leaned into my chair a bit disappointed, it was clear that she had a thing for whoever she was talking about, even if he was a little punk. She's crying over not having the strength to see him and that shows that she really cares about what he thinks of her. Lucky guy. I wonder who it is, maybe I beat him in one of the rounds. I smirked satisfied.

She looked down at her hands for a bit and began to talk again." Well that's exactly why I'm afraid he'll hate me. He did win, and I am afraid to show up now that its all over, I'd feel really stupid."

I could cut the tension in the air with a knife. The guy just froze, " He won?". His tone of voice caused me to look down at my hands again, I am unable to look him in the eyes. "Yea he won." I shrank in my seat, _" Why am I telling him all this?" _I asked myself. I didn't know…. but I continued to let it all out anyway. " Like I said I'd feel really stupid. I used to be there for him all the time, coaching him, healing him, helping him. I loved the guy, and now he's living his dream, and I wasn't there for him in the last stretch. To see him again, and tell him how great he is…that I love him. It would be so cliché and dumb now. I'm sure he doesn't need coaching anymore, he has outgrown me."

He laughed. **The jerk laughed! **I got up quickly and grabbed my purse," You obnoxious little-" he grabbed my arm and sat me back down. "Wait. I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh, its just we're so similar, and hearing what you said made me realize how idiotically I think." I looked at him confused, waiting for him to continue. " You see when I was younger, there was this aggravating girl who would follow me around everywhere, she yelled at me and hit me; she told me what a lousy trainer I was." This story sounds so similar. " Eventually her shouts started to encourage me instead of enrage me. She pushed me to be the best and when I finally came to realize how much she affected me, she left." I stared at him intently trying to figure something out, he just kept on talking. " Well I still had friends after her and they cheered me on, but nothing had the same effect as she did. I continued to strive for greatness by thinking of her and what she would say if she were there. Thinking of her is what has kept me going till today, because today all I ever worked for has come to fruition. I won the Suzuran conference." he smiled and looked at me. " I am a Pokemon Master." My mouth hung open, it was him. "_Ash_." I got up, grabbed my purse, and ran off.

If we ever meet again  
I'll have so much more to say (if we ever meet again)

She, ran? That was unexpected. " Hey you didn't let me finish!" I bolted towards her. She is not going to get away this time, even if I have to run all the way to Cerulean city."

If we ever meet again  
I won't let you go away (said if we ever meet again)

This time tears are not enough to stop me. I'll keep running until my shame goes away and my dignity comes back. " I can't believe he just let me pour my heart out, and didn't say a thing!" I could feel him closing in on me so I tried increase my speed. It wasn't enough. 

If we ever ever meet again  
I'll have so much more to say (say if we ever meet again)

I was so close, I reached out to grab her hand and missed, "Darn!". There was only one way I could get her to stop, I used everything I had sprung in the air and tackled her to the ground.

If we ever ever meet again  
I won't let you go away

The couple fell in a grassy patch outside the stadium. Panting, **she** struggled to get out of his grasp, **he **barely had to use any strength to keep her in place. "You didn't let me finish!" he yelled holding on to her tighter, " I won the conference and earned my title as Pokemon master. I should feel great, but something just kept bugging me, something was missing." She stopped moving, and began to listen. " So I walk into this burger place and see some red head just sitting there by herself…and I just knew." He pulled his face closer to her and nuzzled her neck. "I was missing my coach, the aggravating, temperamental, **beautiful**, red head that pushed me to strive for excellence. Just thinking about her wasn't enough I wanted her there, to thank her, to see her again, and tell her how **amazing **she is….that I love her.

CHORUS:  
I'll never be the same - if we ever meet again  
Won't let you get away - said if we ever meet again  
This free fall's, got me so  
Kiss me all night don't ever let me go  
I'll never be the same  
If we ever meet again \

They sat there in silence, she turned her body around and looked him square in the face, " Really?". He laughed nervously a blush covering his cheeks, he moved his head closer and kissed her in response. The feel of his lips on hers made her shiver, she pulled in for more. Wrapping her arms around his neck to keep her balance. He smiled and leaned back onto the ground, shifting his hands lower to her hips and pulled her in, closing any remaining gaps between them. He knew he had to return to his family and friends, who were most likely anxious to know where he'd been. Right now, however, he'd rather stay with her and hold onto her tightly. _" Not getting away this time." _They thought simultaneously.

I'll never be the same - if we ever meet again  
Won't let you get away - said if we ever meet again  
This free fall's, got me so  
Kiss me all night, don't ever let me go  
I'll never be the same  
If we ever meet again

Meanwhile at the burger place: *flush* "Ahh, those burgers sure work a number on my stomach…Miss? Hey who's paying for the bill?" 


End file.
